¿TE preocupas POR mi ?
by safae-chan
Summary: mañana es el cumpleaños de natume y mikan esta a punto de morir por culpa de una mision HOY 1 DE MAYO ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NOE-chan1 FELICIDADES - pero ella no morira verdad ? ... la secuestraron ? ... te amo baka !lean este fic por favor ¡
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicas hoy uno de mayo es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiga noe-chan 1 ( noemi ) y por eso le dedico esta nueva historia .

**Te preocupas por mi ?¿**

Era una mañana muy normal mikan salio de su cuarto cuando iba dirigiendose a classe cuando oyo a sumire decir

- hay que felicitar a natsume - dijo sumire

- ahora que recuerdo mañana es el cumpleaños de natsume - dijo mikan

Mikan entro a classe y se sento junto a natsume el estaba leiendo un manga asi que se lo quito un momento para ver a mikan pero esse te fijo de que mikan estaba enferma le puso la mano en la frente

- tienes friebre ? - pregunto natsume

- si - dijo mikan

-en tonses deverias ir a la enfermeria - dijo natsume

- a que viene ese cambio de actitud desde cuando te importo ? -dijo mikan

- _des de que te amo -_penso natsume

Empezo la classe de matematicas

- sakura - dijo jinno-sensei - a la pisara

Mikan se levanto y fue cuando se desmayo natsume se levanto y la cogio en brazos y la llevo a la enfermeria .

- tienes que descansar fresitass - susuro natsume

Mikan se desperto

- que me paso ? -dijo mikan

- te desmayaste -dijo natsume que se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta

-a donde vas ? -dijo mikan

-descansa -dijo natsume cerro la puerta

**Con narumi y nobara-sensei **

- narumi esto es grave mikan esta muy grave si no se recupera pronto podria morir -dijo nobara

Ccuando entro natsume

- que es eso de que mikan morira - dijo natsume

- pues cuando mikan volvio de la ultima mision uso demasiado su alice que ahora puede llegar a morir - dijo narumi

Natsume salio de alli y se fue donnde mikan

**con natsume y mikan **

- nats natsume -dijo mikan entre gemidos de dolor

- tranquila estoy aquí - dijo natsume

**fin **

**Bueno noe-chan1 felicidades **

**Espero que les aya gustado espero vuestros reviewrs **


	2. mikan muere ?

Bueno chicas cuanto tiempo sin vernos es que tenia entrenamiento examenes y mas cosas que hacer pero aca estoy espero que todas lean mi fic y os guste bueno ya basta de charla y empiezo a escribir

**Gakúen alice no me pertenece **

- nat nat natsume dio mikan dolorida

-trankila ya estoy aca dijo natsume

- natsume no me abandones dijo mikan y con esta ultima frase se quedo dormida

Cuando entraron narumi y nobara

-natsume , mikan necesita una oeracion rapido su corazon esta dejando de latir poco a poco dijo narumi

-pero se recuperara verdad gay ? dijo natsume

- natsume si la operación sale mal ella morira - dijo nobara

Cuando en ese momento entraron ruka , hotaru , misaki y tsubasa

- que mikan morira ? preguntaron todos

-chicos que hacen aca ? pregunto narumi nervioso

-ahora no nos canvies de tema y dinos lo que pasa -dijo hotaru apuntando a narumi con su baka 5000 que saco de algun lugar inesperado

-es esta bien dijo narumi asustado veran mikan vino de una mision con heridas graves y algo le afecto al coraon asi que si no la operamos ella morira y solo tiene el 45% de posibilidades de vivir dijo narumi

- tampoco hacia falta ser tan sincero dijo nobara -.

-bueno chicos vallanse a classe dijo narumi

-yo me quedo con mikan dijo natsume

- y por que te tienes que quedar tu ? pregunto tsubasa

-por que ella me lo pidio dijo natsume con tono amenazante

-no te creo dijo tsubasa

Estos dos comensaron a tirarse miradas asesinas de no ser por que misaki saco a tsubasa de la habitacion se habrian matado

Cuando todos salieron natsume se sento en un sillon junto a mikan y le acaricio la mejilla

-"por que te pasa siempre a ti no quiero que mueras por que sino yo muero contigo pero no sin vengarme antes **por que te amo-penso natsume **

**-natsume -dijo mikan**

**Natsuse me sorprendio pero sabia que algo malo iba a ocurir **

**- mikan dijo natsume **

**Hasta que de pronto mikan dejo de respirar y el corazon le paro por completo **

**- noooooooooooooooooooooooo mikan despierta grito natsume soltando unas lagrimas **

**Bueno chicas os dejo siento haber lo dejado alli espero sus reviewrs chaito nos vemos pronto **

**Se despide safae-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno chicas ya se que tarde mucho pero bueno acá tienen otro capitulo de ¿te preocupas por mi?

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**-"por que te pasa siempre a ti no quiero que mueras por que sino yo muero contigo pero no sin vengarme antes ****por que te amo-pensó nat sume **

**-natsume -dijo mikan**

**Natsume se sorprendió pero sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir **

**- mikan - dijo natsume **

**Hasta que de pronto mikan dejo de respirar y el corazón le paro por completo **

**- no mikan despierta- grito natsume soltando unas lágrimas **

-mikan por favor respira, respira-decía natsume mas que preocupado pero nada de eso funciono, cuando entraron nobara y dos enfermeras

-trae eso para cargar –le dijo nobara a una de las enfermeras llamada Rika

-la estamos perdiendo nobara –dijo Rika

-por favor no dejes que mikan muera te lo suplico – dijo natsume llorando ya no le importaba nada lo único que quería era que mikan abriera los ojos el quería volver a ver a mikan con su sonrisa que le alegraba el día quería ver a mikan junto a el.

-mira nobara esta volviendo a respirar –dijo la otra enfermera

-Menos mal –susurro natsume luego se seco las lágrimas y volvió a tener su cara seria y esa mirada fría que intimidaba a cualquiera

-veo que aprecias mucho a mikan no es verdad ¿? –le pregunto nobara a natsume chupando las enfermeras salieron

-hmp- dijo natsume –claro que el aprecio –pensó

-deberías hablar con ella cuando despierte – dijo nobara – pero no la fastidies – dijo nobara antes de irse

**10 minutos después **

-natsume ¿? – decía mikan con los ojos aun medio cerrados

-como estas?-pregunto natsume

-muy bien aunque me duele bastante la cabeza –dijo mikan

-eso es normal con los calambrazos que te dieron –dijo el pelinegro

-que?- pregunto la castaña confundida

-nada –dijo natsume- por cierto fresitas se te ve feísima ojala no te hubieras recuperado para ver tu cara –dijo natsume (**bipolar)** _mierda por que dije eso –pensó natsume _

-que? Natsume vete de aquí déjame sola –dijo mikan cambiando su cara de dirección y soltando unas lagrimas que natsume alcanzo a ver

-mikan!-dijo natsume

Mikan al oír su nombre salir de la boca del chico que ella siempre a amado se sorprendió.

-natsume por favor vete-dijo mikan

-mikan mira yo lo siento yo no querría decirte eso mikan yo te amo –dijo natsume

Mikan se sorprendió

-natsume yo...

**Fin **

**Lo siento chicas por no escribir desde hace mucho pero como os prometí pienso escribir a menudo espero vuestros reviewrs por favor.**

_**Adelantos **_

_**-yo no estoy enamorado para estar celoso –dijo tsubasa –o si – pensó **_

_**-natsume también ama a mikan y yo… tengo que aclarar este sentimiento – pensó ruka **_


End file.
